No Love for Riddles
by Tisina
Summary: It is a fact that Tom Riddle can not love, but Rowling never said he couldn't feel infatuation, happiness, or enjoyment, etc. I knew of this slight hint, and I took full advantage of it. I was safe and comfortable all throughout my old life on earth. I never thought adapting to a messed up world was so difficult when you have memories of your previous life.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning Part 1

Why am I still alive? I can not think of one good reason why I should not just die.

If I died, I might get reincarnated again to a world better than this one. Then, I will not see Tom Riddle's face ever again. I will not feel Tom's fingers comb through my hair. I will not experience the various things I hoped I would get to do in this world with him. If I died, I will not be bullied anymore. I will not see the ones I adore suffer through the hands of the man I love. I will not feel Tom's wand piercing my heart. I will not experience any hardships the moment I take my life away, or will I? Let's pause for a moment.

Does my suffering outweigh the enjoyment I might encounter in the future? No, I will live for the sake of my happiness. The problem is the word, "might". Will my hope for a better future prevail, or will my pain be too unbearable to keep on living? Let's just wait a little longer. First, I need to finish tasting most of the different textures and flavors of the food and drinks the Harry Potter world has presented me.

In the beginning, there was only myself. I lived past my suicidal attempt. At least, that was what I first thought. I fell in and out of consciousness, sometimes feeling my belly either hungry or full. After who knows how long, my forhead was suddenly being squeezed all around. I did not know what was surrounding me, but it soon engulfed my whole head. I felt like I was about to die. I felt... breathless. The compressed feeling gradually stopped as my eyes strained for a moment. I shut my eyes close due to it being sensitive to the light surrounding me. I had no time to contemplate my situation because my body felt heavy, and my nose felt clogged. I didn't know it then, but I wasn't breathing nor crying at that moment. As if my body naturally reacted to its life being in danger, I wailed as I was born into a new world. I finally took my first breathes.

Who knew there was a chance a person can suddenly die just because they couldn't take their first few breaths after they are born? Who knew that people crying after they are born is such an integral action for survival? I didn't know this in my previous life, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning Part 2

**Newly Born**

Where am I? I can't keep my eyes open.

I wake up. I feel hungry. "Ahh, Ahh," I said to indicate something wrong with me. I am fed. I would awaken, eat, poop, and sleep throughout the day. My tiny mind can't handle anything more than that. Soon, I became three years old.

**Three Years Old**

"Yes!" the lady said. "I'd like to adopt Tisina."

I am being adopted again. I know it won't last for long. As the days passed, memories of a life I supposedly experienced started to gradually emerge. Not only did these memories surface, something else also started to attach itself to me. An aura of "bad luck" always surrounded me. I don't know whether or not it is good or bad myself, but I can't seem to be separated from this orphanage. People would always give me back to this place, which I recently found out was called, "Wool's Orphanage". The name sounded familar. Though, it seems not all of my memories have been  
shown to me.

Before the lady can sign any papers, her skin began to turn into an ugly, red color. "Uhm, I don't feel so good," she said with a hand on her forhead. "Can my husband and I take a rain check?"

Mrs. Cole replied, "Oh my! It'll be really fast. Here, you only need to sign here!" The lady got up and left without exception. Wow, that was fast. I'm not complaining though. They're probably serial murders that want a slave to serve them their favorite children.

I was sent back to my room with a reproaching glare from the fatty, Mrs. Coal. She should just chill. At least I'll be with Tom. Those other children are too dumb for me.

Will be updated on this same chapter later... I treat my publishes as only drafts. so check back in a few hours, brb.


End file.
